Ramesses
by LSgrimm91
Summary: He's loved her for five thousand years.  He'll always love her. To save himself, Ra's son takes a host after the uprising.  Now, he comes to Earth with two requests: to say goodbye to his wife, and to die. S/J post Moebius, pre season 9.


**A/Ramble: I've been plague by this Romeo-and-Julietesque oneshot. It's a little rushed, but it's a long short story. I would place it after the events of Moebius Part 2, but before the Cabin scene and no relationship established... Yet. Yes. AU? Dah. Mild reference to 'Sacrifices' but no prior reading required. Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**~ Ramesses ~**

"As children, Jaffa learn the story of Heru'ur and Ramesses. Ramesses was the firstborn of Hathor and Ra, but his compassion for the slaves displeased his father. Heru'ur was the favoured son and prospered in his father's kingdom. When the Tauri rose up against Ra, Ra proclaimed his eldest a traitor and ordered Heru'ur to kill him. Heru'ur did what his father asked, but could not shed the blood of his brother. He fled with his father and imprisoned Hathor in the sarcophagus."

Teal'c swallowed another mouthful of black coffee as he concluded his short soliloquy. Daniel and Sam sat on the other side of Daniel's workbench, casually leaning over a thick layer of miscellaneous papers.

"Sounds like Cain and Abel to me," Sam straightened in her chair. Teal'c gave her the eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate. Daniel, who was more familiar with the story, answered on her behalf.

"It's a story from the bible. Cain was the first born son of Adam and Eve; the first humans on Earth. Cain and Abel where brothers, but Cain killed Abel." Daniel explained with superfluous hand gestures. "I have to wonder how much truth there is to your story Teal'c. If Ramesses disapproved of the way Ra treated the humans, he _could_ be considered the first Tok'ra."

Sam bit her bottom lip as she considered Daniel's statement.

"I guess we'll never really know. Will we?" she muttered pensively.

~ SJ ~

_Giza,  
><em>_3000 BC_

His host was dying. The sun continued the blaze above him as he lay in the sands of his father's kingdom, blocked out for a minute as Ra's ship rose up into the skies and disappeared. The sounds of victory echoed around him in whispers.

Ramesses tried to breathe his last few breathes through the blood flooding his throat and lungs. Slain by his own brother. Worse than that; left for dead amongst the humans that would finish him off. Never mind the countless times he had saved the primitive species by appealing to his father's humanity. If it could be called that. If only he could get to the sarcophagus. Or his ship. Anything but to die on this forsaken planet.

The sound of feet pushing through the sands brought tears to his eyes. He would never take another host by force, but he had no choice.

"Ah... Dammit," A man spoke and a shadow shielded his eyes from the sun.

The blood in his airway cleared for a moment and a sound broke free. Help me. The man above him knelt down. He was older than this host. An elder by human standards.

"He...Hac..." he tried not to cough. The man slid a strong hand beneath his neck. Yes. Just a little closer...

"What?" The man asked, offering his ear. Close enough.

With great sadness and regret, his own need to survive forced him from his dying host and into the grey-haired man. It was quick. He didn't allow his presence to be known. He just needed a host to live in. He dug through the man's flesh in the side of his neck, careful not to harm him. As soon as he was settled in the base of his neck, Ramesses fell into hibernation. He observed. His mind was flooded with memories and feelings.

Jack rubbed his neck.

"Ack! What the hell?" he pulled his hand away, finding blood trickling down his fingers. He must have gotten it after the last fire fight with the last of Ra's Jaffa. He must not have felt it because of the adrenaline or something.

~ SJ ~

_Present Day,  
><em>_Control Room, SGC_

"Sir, we're receiving a signal from Prometheus," Walter announced as Jack clambered down the stairs from the briefing room. Colonel William Ronson's face stared down at them from three overhead computer screens. Jack stopped behind Walter as SG-1 arrived to the control room. They always ran to the Control room during unscheduled offworld activations. Not that Jack could blame them; he did it when he was on SG-1 too.

"Ronson! Trouble in paradise?" Jack looked at the screen in front of Walter.

"Not exactly, Sir. We've been excavating a series of tunnels below the Stargate on P6R-284, but we've found something that requires your immediate attention," Ronson grimaced. Jack could only guess that they hadn't found a treasure trove.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"We came across an Alkesh, Sir."

"Goa'uld?"

Ronson frowned and tilted his head noncommittally. "That's part of the problem Sir. When we finally gained access to the ship, we found a sarcophagus."

"You didn't open it, did you?" Daniel interrupted, stepping forwards.

"It opened as soon as we entered the compartment, Doctor." Ronson shrugged a shoulder. "It was who we found inside that prompted the call home."

Now it was Sam's turn to step forward. Jack wondered why he was even needed. Regardless, he allowed his Second in Command to ask her question.

"Who?" She asked from beside. Jack looked to her briefly before returning his eyes to the screen. He'd taken to looking at her more often; now that he felt like he was allowed to. No more Pete, no more wedding and no more Kerry. He'd personally made an effort to spend time with her outside of work and she'd taken him up on every offer. He'd accompanied her to Jacob's funeral and - _finally_ - gotten her to agree to a trip up to the cabin.

"He woke up and offered no resistance when we restrained him and placed him in the ships holding cell," Ronson looked at something below the screen, "I'm going to show you a direct feed to his cell. I'll leave you to make your assessment, General."

The screen flickered and changed to what looked like a still image of a man standing in Prometheus' holding cell. He was wearing the standard blue overalls worn by all members of the crew, minus any insignia or tags of course. He was just standing there, his wrists bound by handcuffs in front of his body.

"I'll zoom in, Sir." Ronson's voice advised.

As the camera zoomed in on the man, he turned his face, previously hidden in shadows from the overhead lights, towards the camera.

"What the hell..." Jack whispered to himself.

The man in the image continued to stare at the camera. His hair was grey, his eyes brown and he gave the viewers an all too familiar smirk. It wasn't an arrogant one, but one suggesting he had gotten something he wanted. Unless Jack was mistaken, that man was him.

"Sir?" Sam looked to him, but Jack kept his eyes on the computer screen. Daniel said something that he didn't pay attention to. The other Jack's eyes glowed brightly for a second.

"Ronson," the screen flicked back to the commander of the Prometheus, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

He couldn't reasonably expect Ronson to be telepathic, but the Colonel's answer held no hesitation.

"Yes, Sir. I believe so."

"Bring him through the Gate in two hours. We'll be ready." Jack flicked his wrist to Walter, who disconnected the signal to the Prometheus. Jack was already up the stairs and on his way to his office before the Gate shut down, with his flagship team on his heels.

"General..." Sam began. Jack turned around and walked backwards through the briefing room.

"Haven't we done this before?" His sarcasm was evident. They'd been through this with Carter and her evil twin. Somehow, this felt different. If it was another replicator, it wouldn't be so bad. But a Goa'uld?

"Jack, there's no way a Goa'uld would know the Prometheus was stopping on that planet." Daniel tried as Jack turned around again and continued his fast pace to his office. He wouldn't shut them out, but he did hope they would go away. For now at least.

"Some coincidence! Why would he come willingly?" He threw over his shoulder as he rounded his desk.

"It is likely he was unarmed," Teal'c suggested. Damn his logic.

"Then why the heck does he look like me?"

"That could be a coincidence too..." Sam tried with a shrug. Jack stopped between his desk and chair to give her a patronizing glare, "Yeah, I didn't really think so either..."

Jack sat down and pulled the chair forwards.

"I gotta make some phone calls," He reached for the red phone and looked straight at Sam, "See to the security arrangements and the holding cell. I wanna interrogate this guy."

~ SJ ~

_Two hours later,  
><em>_Prometheus, holding cell three_

He stood in his cell in silence, waiting for the humans to return. What are the odds! The Sarcophagus failed to open at the right time, but who should come along and find the ship? God bless the inquisitive nature of human's. After nearly five thousand years of sleep, he would finally get to do what he had spent a lifetime dreaming about.

The mechanical locked of the door turned and the heavy barricade opened. He looked up as Colonel Ronson stepped over the threshold, flanked by four armed guards. He liked the ship's commander. A real leader.

"Time to go. No trouble, right?" Colonel Ronson folded his arms and bounced on his heels.

He could only hold out his cuffed hands in a defensive gesture and smile innocently. Yeah, he wouldn't believe him either. He could break the metal bonds easily, but had no intention. There was no need to make this difficult. It would all go down smoothly. The guards, followed by another two from the outside in the hall, surrounded him and waited to beam down to the surface of the planet. It had changed so much since he first came here. It was once a dense pine forest brimming with wildlife. Now it was reduced to semi-arid scrubland. Such a shame.

"This way, S-" The airman nudged him. It wasn't the first time he'd been called 'Sir'. He hadn't heard that name in a very long time. Five thousand and nine years to be precise. He could only shake his head at the younger Major. He was a Major? Right?

They migrated towards the Stargate at a slow pace. Unlike everything else, this device remained perfectly unchanged. The men around him were apprehensive, but he was impressed with their composure. They were a good group. He tried not to laugh when he noticed the extent of the distance they maintained from him. How they would watch him so carefully and turn their heads when he jumped over a rock or sidestepped a bush.

The Gate dialled before him and burst out into the cool wind. Hello old friend. It's good to see you.

"Finally..." he breathed as he stepped up to the Gate. He was finally going home.

~ SJ ~

_Later,  
><em>_Observation room, interrogation room one_

"What do you think?" Daniel asked Sam as they watched 'Evil Jack' in the room below. He was as still as he was on Prometheus, but how he had a chair and table to sit behind against the far wall.

"I don't know..." neither heard Jack enter the room and stand behind them, "I mean, some people believe there is another person in the world that looks identical to them. But this is just uncanny." She shifted her feet, the only sign of her inner discomfort. "What if he's a Replicator? Just because he looks like a Goa'uld doesn't make it so."

Daniel didn't get the chance to speak when Jack startled them with a response.

"Good point. But we can detect replicators." His friends turned to him, casting a similar glare before returning their eyes to the man below. "What's he doing?"

"It looks like sitting," Daniel quirked. Jack rolled his eyes. "So who wants to go in there first?"

"Might as well be me," Jack turned on his heel to the door.

"That's not a good idea, Sir," Sam called to him. He looked back at her, his eyebrow raised curiously. He quickly clicked. A conflict of interest. Sam had endured the 'Evil twin' thing twice before.

"Fine. Daniel, you wanna go?"

Daniel didn't say anything but departed the room quickly and reappeared in the interrogation room. Jack and Sam sat down at the desk. Jack leant back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

Ramesses rubbed the pads of his thumbs together while he paced the room, waiting for someone - _anyone_ - to come and talk to him. Someone to whom he could make his request. As if the universe had heard his thoughts, the door opened. Well, low and behold!

"Daniel!" He grinned, rising from his chair. "This is a good start."

Daniel frowned and blinked at him as he shut the door. He was wearing the standard green uniform, minus rank insignia. He gestured for Ramesses to take a seat and he joined him at the small table.

"Good to see you," Ramesses nodded, taking in his old friend.

"Well, I wish I could say the same," Daniel retorted diplomatically, resting his clasped hands on the table. The muscle beneath Ramesses' eye fluttered as he narrowed his eyes at Daniel.

"I should tell you now, if you don't already know; I can sense a symbiote up there," He threw his head towards the mirrored window. "But it's weird. Was the person once a host?"

Daniel blinked for a moment, "Oh! Yes. One of my friends was taken as a host. Well... Two, actually. The symbiote left one and the other died inside the host."

Ramesses nodded, "I can feel the naquadah..."

"So, do you have a name?"

"That's a loaded question," Ramesses smirked, very much like Jack.

"Really? I thought it was obvious."

Ramesses huffed a small smile. "Well now, let's see... Who am I? I know this one," he leant forwards over the table. "I am Ramesses. First son of Ra."

Daniel lifted his eyebrows and turned to look at the mirror over his shoulder. He turned back and contemplated Ramesses with a careful eye. After maybe five or ten seconds, realisation fell over his face.

"So Heru'ur didn't kill you?"

"Tried. In the end..." Ramesses looked away, shaking his head slightly, "...You know what they say. Blood is thicker than water. He did leave me to die in the sands. Until this host came along."

"So you took Jack as your host and then... What?"

"Here we go. I've retold this story in my mind for many years." He shuffled his shoulders deeper into the chair, "Do you know what my name means, Daniel?"

"Son of Ra. I would be a pretty shameful excuse for an Egyptologist if I didn't know that."

"I was his pride embodied. But..." He narrowed his eyes, looking away again, "...I always thought there was a better way to do things. I remember walking through a village one night, after I took my first host. No guards or masks. I passed through unnoticed. I came to a gathering; the people were laughing and singing in the streets."

He lifted his eyes and stared at Daniel.

"They didn't know who I was. They welcomed me to their meal and my father didn't exist. I had the advantage of a privileged upbringing. It was all rendered null and void when I sat with the slaves. When I returned to my home, it was empty. It was cold. From then, I couldn't stand the way my father treated them. It is one thing to rule by fear, but surely you can get the same results with compassion and respect. Can't you? And not the respect my race demands. Not fear."

"Ra thought you were responsible for the rebellion?"

"He said I sowed the seeds of mutiny. That I was a disgrace to my kind."

"He had you killed before he left?"

"Like I said: he tried. They didn't know that I was prepared to leave. My brother left me alive."

"The Gate was buried after Ra left. We found you on another planet. How'd you get there?"

Ramesses chuckled as he fondly remembered the events of the rebellion.

"I was lying there. Trying to simply breathe. I had no choice. I took Jack O'Neill as my host." He clenched his hands, tapping them on the table. "I wasn't ready for what he could teach me. I just had to hide. But what I saw in his mind. The journey through time. I was fascinated. He didn't even know I had taken him."

Daniel frowned.

"I spent nearly nine years looking at the world through his eyes. Seeing what it would become. Such a diverse, populous planet. I got to know you, Daniel. You told me even more. And Teal'c, the Jaffa. I mourned his death."

"His death?"

"Yes. Before his symbiote matured, he ripped it from his body and threw it into the river. He walked out into the desert. What was it? You told me the Jaffa had been liberated from us... Tritonin?"

"He didn't have any." Daniel nodded, now understanding.

"Yes. And Sam..."

"What about Sam?"

"I felt what my host felt. She was an unusual human. So timid, but she certainly had her moments." Ramesses lowered his voice. "In time, my host came to love her. The feeling was powerful. We travelled one year together. Do you know that she likes sunflowers? We came across this merchant, who sold some seeds. I brought them home and tried to grow them; it's impossible to grow the damn things in a desert. She appreciated the gesture. We stayed up one night in summer, when it was entirely calm and warm and ate the seeds. I've never experience anything closer to perfection."

Daniel was still frowning and his mouth was open as if he wanted to speak. In the observation room, Jack was grinding his teeth and Sam sat in stunned silence.

"Eventually, my host discovered my presence. We couldn't stay. We had to leave... But I didn't want to leave them..."

"Who?"

"My daughter. My son. She was carrying our third when I had to take the Alkesh and leave. I don't know what it was. I always thought it was another son."

Jack had almost had enough. He couldn't listen to this. He abruptly stood and was about to turn to the door when Ramesses spoke again.

"He fought me so relentlessly. I felt everything. The rage, the pain... the sorrow. Then, after maybe, seventy or so years... I awoke from the sarcophagus and there was no line. Jack was gone. I don't... I don't know if he gave up, but I couldn't even give him control of our body." His voice quivered as his chest knotted tightly. "And I had everything. Every one of his memories. His regrets, his ideas, his dreams... his feelings. By then I couldn't return to her. She'd have been long dead. But god, I wanted to. I am him. Our minds are one and I've waited four thousand and twenty years to end this. I want to die. I want to say goodbye to my wife and end it all."

~ SJ ~

That was all he could take. Jack pushed the chair over as he suddenly rose, powering towards the door and throwing it open. He made it out into the hall before Sam's voice halted him.

"Sir!" she called.

He couldn't wrap his head around this. He'd only just come to terms with the fact that another version of himself had been left in Ancient Egypt. But for that other self to return as a host to a Goa'uld. He didn't even try to identify with whatever that thing was in the room. His body... his memories... _his feelings_... but not him. This was worse that meeting an alternate version of yourself. That thing had taken everything from his host, a host that was more free in the ruins of a liberated Egypt than Jack was as a General. It was insane. And what he said about Sam!

"Sir!" Sam called to Jack again, this time grabbing his attention enough to stall his escape. Jack turned, but he didn't want to meet her eyes. How could he? Aside from the inevitable awkwardness of the situation, to have his emotions laid out for all to see, Jack felt vulnerable. Especially to Sam.

"Carter," he lifted a silencing hand, "what do you expect?" In spite of himself, he met her gaze and lowered his voice, "Seriously... what the hell do you expect from me?"

Sam opened her mouth, but no sound came out. In second wind of frustration and confusion, Jack turned to continue down the hall, but didn't make it far before he heard Sam's hurried footsteps behind him.

"Sir, stop," Sam reached out and touched his shoulder. He stopped and half turned towards her. "Look, let me talk to him."

"No way in hell."

"Why not give him what he wants? I'm not for assisted suicide, but he is a Goa'uld. He wants to die. And..." she sighed deeply, "...we both know that when the Replicator came to us, asking the exact same thing, we should have done it. We can't learn anything from this Goa'uld. There is no point keeping him alive."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"Has anything that he's said bothered you?"

"Of course it- it... I admit that it hit closer to home than we are used to. But I went through the same thing with the Replicator. It complicates things."

Could their non-existent relationship be more so? And how the hell could Sam really understand? She couldn't understand the conflict he felt; on some level, maybe. But to when it revolved around the feelings they'd kept locked in that room. Being forced to confront your feelings for the other. Wanting to die after losing a loved one; that, Jack could identify with. Even if it was Sam. But for a Goa'uld to be so imposed upon with his host's emotions, his host must have felt something powerful. Not that Jack didn't, he just kept it firmly under lock and key.

Jack felt the sting of sympathy in his chest and reconsidered the Goa'uld's request.

"If he wants to kick the bucket, we'll do it."

"And me?"

The room got smaller until he could only see Sam. No walls. No doors or pipes or floors. Just her. The question was pulled straight out of 'the room'. Derived from all the things they didn't talk about. He could stop her right now and not feel guilty about it. It wasn't exactly appropriate to talk about this at work. But he wouldn't. They were finally in a position to start something, with Pete and Kerry out of the picture. Sure, there were a million better ways to broach such a difficult subject than a Goa'uld in Jack's body.

"Is it fair? He's waited so long and I don't think either of us will understand what he's feeling right now... I know he's not you, but even if I'm not the one he's waiting for, is it fair to deny him the chance to say goodbye?"

Jack could only frown and try to organize his thoughts.

"The problem is, Carter, that I do understand how he feels. It's the fact that he is _very_ _much_ like me that worries me." He straightened and rubbed his brow roughly, "You're not to go anywhere near him. To greater risk."

He turned and stormed down the corridor, leaving Sam to wonder if that was an order or not.

~ SJ ~

_SGC Brig,  
><em>_Level sixteen_

There were two guards on the other side of the room, separated from Ramesses by thick steel bars. Still in handcuffs. That sucked. Ramesses sighed and rolled his head impatiently. Hadn't they made a decision yet?

The telltale sound of the lock on the door clicking brought his eyes to the guards. The door opened and he wasn't prepared for his alternate self to walk through the door. He was a Brigadier General.

Actually, _that_ sucked.

"I'm riding a desk? Really?" He grimaced, curling his lip and tilted his head inquisitively.

Jack chose not to reply to that and reached for the vacant chair against the opposite wall, dragging it close to the cell. He stopped about five feet from the bars and sat down.

"Well, if you're getting comfortable..." Ramesses lowered himself to the ground and wrapped his arms loosely around his knees.

"You know, this is really weird," Jack pointed out after a moment of awkward silence.

Ramesses guffawed and let his head roll back, "We're past that. Are you going to give us what we want?"

"Weren't you using 'I' before?"

"Habit. Actually, is Sam even here? I mean, I knew it was a long shot finding her here, but _you're_ here. So..." He shrugged a shoulder. 'So wherever you are, she would be too.'

"Carter's here. Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you near her."

Ramesses frowned.

"Carter?"

"Yeah. You have been asking for Sam Carter, right?"

"Well yeah, but..." then he clicked, "Wait, she's military?"

"Lieutenant Colonel," Jack confirmed bluntly. He was put off by Ramesses' hoot of laughter.

"Hang on!" he rose to his feet and leaned on the bars, "Unless this timeline is completely screwed, there are rules about fraternisation here bud..." His expression fell and he seemed to grow a little paler, "unless... You two aren't-"

"No. Carter's been my second in command for eight years. We aren't in a relationship." Jack ran a hand through his hair as an excuse to divert his eyes. "In fact, she was gonna marry a civilian until a few days ago."

'But I wish we were,' He thought as he rubbed his head. The sharp snort from the man on the other side of the bars made Jack snap his head up.

"You poor bastard!" Ramesses was beside himself.

Jack jumped up from his seat and made for the bars. His hands grasped the Goa'uld's shirt and Ramesses chuckled in a new kind of amusement.

"Touchy!" He grinned. Jack almost growled. Ramesses' laughing began to subside and a forlorn expression emerged across his features. "You've had her for eight years and-and... nothing? Wait, why did isn't she getting married?"

Jack pulled tightly on his shirt, crushing Ramesses against the bars.

"You better shut up, right now." He warned. Ramesses mouth formed an 'oh'.

"I get it. She left him for you."

"She didn't."

"Really? So you feel nothing for her?"

Jack couldn't say yes to that.

"So you do care about her. Nice to know we aren't so different."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Jack yelled, though he had told Carter differently earlier. "You're nothing! You took a man's body!"

"_Your_ body Jack."

"A different me! Alternate! You're not me. You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh really? I remember Charlie. I remember Sara too. He's not alive in this timeline is he? What did you do with that gun Jack?"

Jack was beginning to shake in anger, the fabric in his hands scratching his skin. Nevertheless, he came up with an answer.

"Cut it out. You're using _his_ memories. They aren't yours."

"They're _ours_. He's gone and left everything behind."

"Stop!" Jack pushed Ramesses away and paced in front of the cell.

"Oh, you want to see what happens when I give the host control?"

Before Jack could reply, he turned to look at the Goa'uld. Ramesses' eyes glowed and rolled into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Damnit!" Jack reached for the phone on the wall to call for a medical team while he watched the Goa'uld lie unmoving on the floor of his cell. "Med team to the Brig."

~ SJ ~

"Excuse me, General?" Jack turned to the Doctor Janine Brightman, who had touched his arm. He couldn't pull away from the strange sight of his own body being worked on by the medical team, and even now as his counterpart lay calmly in a bed, tied down with padded straps, Jack still found it difficult to leave.

"How's he doing?" It's hard not to care about yourself.

"Frankly? He's dying." Janine casually slid one hand into the pocket of her white coat. "It seems his body is suffering withdrawal from such an extended period of time in the sarcophagus. It's hard to say at this stage, but I'd guess he's only got a few days."

"Shouldn't he be showing signs of withdrawal?" Jack thought back to Daniel's stint in the sarcophagus.

"From what I understand, no. The device was designed for Goa'uld use. I said it seemed like withdrawal. If he were a normal human, we would easily see the effects of prolonged use. That said, if he were a normal Goa'uld, we wouldn't be seeing these symptoms."

"So he's gonna die anyway?"

"We'll leave it as that, Sir. Yes."

Jack nodded and dismissed the good Doctor. Jack stood and watched his alternate self, flanked by two SF's, for a moment before he stepped forwards and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Take ten, Airmen," he tilted his head to the door. The guards nodded and left, flicking the safeties of their rifles to the 'on' position. Jack was surprised when Ramesses spoke once they were gone.

"Not exactly the way we wanted to go..." Ramesses groaned, pushing himself up a few inches on the bed - as far as possible given his restraints - and opening his eyes. "We were thinking more along the lines of a Zat'Nik'Tel."

Jack almost forgot the hostility he'd felt towards this Goa'uld. "That can be arranged." Ramesses surprise was evident, but Jack changed the subject. "So what's so different about you that keeps the sarcophagus from working properly?"

"I think you will find it is the sarcophagus that is the problem. The sarcophagus was engineered by the Goa'uld and perfected by one of my father's servants. A woman named Bel'an. Prior to that, they were used to revive and sustain life, but certainly not for five thousand years."

"Didn't make it to the shops in time to get the latest model?" Jack quipped. Ramesses smirked and gently nodded.

"Something like that. Have you come to a decision regarding our request?"

No. "Yes." The need to protect Carter warred with the sympathy he felt for man in the bed. "Would you choose a perspective? This 'we' and 'I' stuff is starting to annoy."

"Fine... _I_."

"Good..." Jack sighed, "...Look, surely you of all people would understand why I don't want you near Carter. Or any of my people for that matter."

"And you can understand, on some level, my need to see her."

Jack glared at the man, though it obviously had no effect. "Death by Zat." Jack noticed his tone mirrored the one Ramesses had used seconds before. "...we'll do it tonight. I'll talk to Carter."

~ SJ ~

"You're actually going to do this?" Sam rarely questioned an order or decision made by a superior Officer, so she was toe a line. "Surely there's something else we can do?"

"He's dying anyway, Carter. Joint chiefs have approved his request. Most of it." Jack kicked the door to her lab closed behind him. "I'm told he's technically a Tok'ra, if what he says is true."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not comfortable with a mercy killing. Assisted suicide, whatever you want to call it. Regardless, we're ending a man's life." She knew by the look on Jack's face it wasn't just a man's life they were ending. They were taking a Goa'uld's and it wasn't just _any_ man. "Daniel believes him." Jack gave no reply but lifted a sceptical eyebrow. "Well, even if he's not a Tok'ra, he's been sleeping for the last five thousand years."

"So he can't tell us anything we don't already know. Besides, we take out Goa'uld for living."

Sam held up a pointed finger. "No, Sir, that doesn't apply here. We fight the Goa'uld who enslave other races. We fight the bad guys. The only thing Ramesses is guilty of is being Ra's son."

He couldn't argue.

"Carter... his host is dying. I don't want another Jolinar incident. He could easily jump host's."

Sam became visibly uncomfortable with the memory of her time as a host. She also considered the fact that Jack had once been an unwilling host too.

"He's been cooperative so far," she shrugged. She was beginning to pull at strings.

"Wouldn't you be if you were in his position?"

Sam didn't want to put herself in his shoes for too long. She knew she was probably already emotionally compromised.

"And what if you were in his position, Sir? You understand how he feels..."

Jack quirked his jaw and looked away.

"A little. Carter," he turned back, chocolate brown meeting crystal blue, "She was his wife. Right now, that concept is a bit foreign to me."

_'Right now'?_

"And yet, understanding that I'm not her, he still wants to see me before he dies."

"You still want to go... Don't you?"

Sam gave a tiny shake of her head and lowered her gaze. Answering that would open up that room again. While they were both prepared to do that, but it would be best done at the cabin. Not under mitigating circumstances at work.

Oh, it's the things we don't say...

Jack offered no farewell when he left.

~ SJ ~

How you feeling?" Jack asked while he received the Zat from Captain Ridges with a nod. Ramesses was throwing daggers at Jack between glancing up at Sam, who was watching the scene from the window above with Daniel and Teal'c.

"A bit pissed, actually. I didn't think I could be so... _heartless_." He snarled in his metallic pitch.

Jack only spared him a fleeting look as he toyed with the weapon. He waved the Captain out of the room, leaving himself and Ramesses. And the security cameras recording the entire incident.

"Carter is my second in Command. I've told her why I don't want her in here. Just be grateful she's within a hundred feet."

Ramesses looked up at the glass window, but addressed Jack. "Can she hear me?"

Jack didn't have to answer; Sam's voice came over the speaker.

"I hear you." Jack noticed the tightness and hesitancy in her voice, but forced himself to not react.

Ramesses' voice changed to the softer, more familiar human tone. "I wasn't surprised to learn that you'd been so quickly promoted. You were tougher than you looked. It is strange to see you in a uniform, but it almost suits you."

"Uh- Thank you."

"The host promised to be with you till you died. I'm sorry I took that from you." Sam didn't say anything, but Jack lifted his eyes to see if she was alright. She was, but only because she was making herself so. "He wished for the same. He loved you so much. I owe it to this host to say goodbye. I want it for myself..." he cast his eyes upon Jack. "Let's be done with this. This will have to do."

Jack looked up at Sam again, sharing a moment of silent understanding. She looked like she was ready to jump from her chair and frankly he couldn't blame her. He felt like doing something similar.

"You wanna close your eyes..." Jack asked, waving the Zat around in a vague gesture. Ramesses adjusted his stance, jingling the heavy duty handcuffs on his wrists.

"Just do it. Two shots. Surely you can count that high..."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He twisted his wrist and pointed at Ramesses, who didn't even flinch.

The first shot brought the already weak Goa'uld to his knees, swaying to stay upright. He retched and panted heavily, splaying his fingers on the cold cement. Jack was ready to take the next shot.

"Sir! Stop!" Jack span towards the door but Sam had already moved past him and knelt down in from of Ramesses.

"Carter!" He trained the weapon on the two figures. The next shot would kill Ramesses and only stun Sam.

It was the plea in Sam's eyes when she glanced over her shoulder that kept him from firing the Zat again. He was beyond agitated, but allowed her to do whatever she felt she needed to do.

Sam reached out and touched a finger to his chin. His skin was sticky from sweat and his pulse jumped under her fingertip. His eyes glazed over with relief and pleasure when he realised who she was.

"Hey..." she whispered. The cameras didn't pick up the hushed voices, but Jack could.

He coughed gently and gulped. "Hey cutie."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Jack?" Sam smiled weakly. She wasn't his wife but she could indulge him for a minute.

He searched her face and lifted a shaking hand to push away a lock of hair from her forehead. "You never really believed me when I told you how damn beautiful you are." His thumb caught the tear that escaped her lashes. Jack didn't see it; it was for him. "None of that."

"You're dying."

"I know. It's okay." He smiled and Sam nearly forgot this wasn't her Jack she was consoling. "We always loved you. We dreamed of you. We've loved you for thousands of years. We'll keep on loving you when we are gone."

More tears spilled; Sam chose to ignore not only the regulations and policies, but Jack's order. She leaned forwards and touched her lips to his. It was familiar and she felt the raw pain and love rolling off his in crashing waves. She was well aware of her Jack practically pacing and huffing behind her, but she knew why she was doing this and hoped Jack would be there when she explained it.

He pulled away and was as breathless as she was. His eyes flickered to Jack behind her. He severed all physical contact and smiled back at her. She'd never seen her Jack look at her like that, but really hoped, in spite of all this, he would.

"Be safe Sam..." he closed his eyes, lined with a thin sheen of moisture.

A blue flash and electric buzz signalled the ending of his life. Ramesses slumped to the floor at Sam's knees and it took a lot of her personal willpower to not pull him into her lap and cry for his loss.

She sniffed and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes. She couldn't meet Jack's imploring gaze as she slipped past him and left.

~ SJ ~

_The next morning_

Sam stared out at her garden from the small deck at the back of her house. She held a full mug of coffee in both hands, curled up in her pyjamas on one of the outdoor chairs. The weather was nice and breeze cool, but she found it hard to enjoy the quiet morning.

She would have to speak to Jack eventually.

"So this is you on a day off?"

Speaking of the devil.

Sam casually took a sip of coffee, which she now realised was cold. "Morning," she replied pensively.

Jack didn't waste time with small talk and leant on the rail of the deck opposite her.

"You alright?"

"Should I be?" Another sip. She really should have known better. Jack lifted his eyebrows, conceding to the fact he should have known better that to ask.

"Why'd you do it? You never disobey an order. Even for- Even _from_ me..."

"You sure about that, Sir? I ignored Janet for a few months when she ordered me to eat and sleep. I got you home eventually." As soon as it had left her mouth she regretted bring the Edora incident up. Jack never thanked her but she knew he was thankful for the rescue and her dedication. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," he waved her off, "But seriously: why?"

Sam took a deep breath and strategically lowered the mug to the floor beside her chair; they didn't need anything between them, metaphorically or physically.

"He was well aware of the fact that I wasn't his Sam. So, even though he wasn't you..."

"...You still honoured his dying wish," Jack finished for her, nodding his head. "I was still angry."

"Sir-"

"Jack," he rebutted. Sam froze and stared at him. "Come on, Sam. This has nothing to do with our ranks."

"You want to have this conversation now?"

"About time, don't you think?"

Sam pushed off her chair and walked over to the railing, placing her hands between his without touching them. "I did it because... you've done the say for me."

"When the hell have I kissed... _Oh_."

"Wanna rephrase your answer? Jack?" She smirked at the incredulous look on his face. He was so easy sometimes.

"Okay, so maybe I have a better understanding of the situation than I'm willing to admit," Jack agreed. With a little bounce, he placed a foot on her deck and hauled himself up against the rail. "I'm kind of glad you didn't listen to me. So, on behalf of the alternate me: thanks."

"Still mad at me?"

"Yes," Jack narrowed his eyes, but Sam was sure he wasn't as angry as he appeared. "You know I got worried for a minute there. That you might prefer him over me."

"Well, being told you've been loved for five millennia has a lot of weight." Sam shrugged a shoulder with a playful smile.

"Yeah, hard to top. I've only got one lifetime to offer."

Sam came up short and frowned at him. What was he saying?

"What happened to 'Always?"

"Forever? That's a pretty big cliché... You know how I feel about those."

"It would easily beat five thousand," She smirked, loving the direction this conversation was going.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "The things I do for you..." He cut off Sam's bemused laugh by pulling himself towards her and pressing his lips to hers.

He's loved her for five thousand years. He'll always love her.

~ SJ ~

**My Gosh, this took forever to do! A small note: the 23rd is my birthday :) It's is/was my 20th, which is also my 3rd FanFic birthday. Hooray! Yes, updates for MYOTOS and Syracuse are coming. I have gone for two weeks without being on the computer for more than an hour. Holidays are coming so I'm hoping to get ahead. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
